


Thank You

by confusedrambler



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, What-If, gross sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedrambler/pseuds/confusedrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not based on canon events. Takes place shortly after Ed tries to return Al to his body. Not Elricest. One-shot. Bit of a downer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Brother?

What happened?

Where are we?

I don't like it here Brother.

It's dark here.

It's so cold, and... _Brother_.

It's _cold_. I'm cold, Brother! I'm cold and wet! I can _feel_ , Brother! I can feel again.

Is that you, Brother? What's wrong? I'm right here. See me? I'm here, right here, in this body of mine. Why are you upset, Brother? It worked. You did it. You got my body back. I can hear you. I can see you. I can even touch you.

Can't you hear me? I'm talking to you Brother. Why won't you answer? This isn't funny Brother. Stop ignoring me!

What are you doing? Stop it. That hurts, Brother! Quit hitting me!

What do you mean? I _am_ answering you. I'm talking to you right now, but you're _still not listening_.

...Brother? Why are you crying?

Oh.

I understand now. It's not your fault, Brother. I just can't remember how to work my body anymore. That's all. Soon I'll remember and I'll be good as new.

Stop crying Brother. I know this isn't exactly how we imagined it, but look. I'm breathing. I can feel. I can hear. I can see. I can smell. I can even taste. Brother. I'm _alive_.

Thank you, Brother.

Thank you.

* * *

 

Hello again Brother. Thanks for visiting me today.

I heard what the doctors said about me. Don't listen to them Brother. It's all a lie. I'm not brain dead, I swear. I can think, Brother. I'm just as smart as ever. And I _can_ hear you Brother. I keep trying to tell you that, but you never listen.

It's taking me longer than I thought, but I'm getting stronger every day. Yesterday I blinked all on my own. Controlling a body is so _hard_ Brother. I hope I get better at it soon. Having other people take care of me is embarrassing.

Are you leaving already, Brother? I guess it is getting kind of late. Be careful on your way home.

I love you, Brother.

Thank you.

* * *

 

Hello Brother. It's been a while.

You don't look so good Brother. Are you sleeping? You have to remember to eat and keep your strength up. We can't have you getting sick.

Don't worry about me, Brother. I'm alive and I get to spend time with you. That's all I really want. I'm happy just like this.

Please don't worry, Brother. I'm not giving up. I'll always keep trying to get better at controlling my body. It's just so...difficult.

I'm getting tired Brother. That probably doesn't make sense. Sorry. I know I sleep a lot, but having a living body is really draining.

Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye came to visit yesterday. They said that you've been working very hard lately, and that you miss me very much.

I miss you, too. I wish you could hear me. I have so many things I want to say.

You're crying again, Brother. Don't cry, please. I don't like it when you cry. It's even worse than Winry crying.

You're leaving again, Brother? I wish you could stay longer, but...you probably have better things to do than sit here with me. Don't be gone for so long this time, okay? I was worried.

Happy Birthday, Brother.

Thank you.

* * *

 

Where are you, Brother? I'm worried about you. It's been so long since your last visit.

Everyone came to see me today. They wished me a happy birthday. They even brought me a few presents.

Guess what? Winry gave me a kitty. It's so soft and warm. I want to hold it, but I still can't move my body like I want.

Brother? I'm starting to think that I might never get better.

Where are you? Please come back soon.

I miss you Brother.

Thank you.

* * *

 

Brother? Is that you?

Where are you going, Brother? You just got here!

Brother, you're crying again.

Please, Brother, come back! Talk to me, tell me what's wrong.

Don't leave me again!

Why did you say goodbye? You've never said that before.

Please.

Please...don't leave me.

I'm getting so tired, Brother. It's hard to wake up anymore.

Please come back.

I never got to say

Thank you.

I love you.

Happy Birthday.

I miss you.

_Goodbye._


End file.
